It Started with a Kiss
by purplehanyou15
Summary: Twenty year old Kagome has never been kissed. When she decides that she's going to kiss the first person she sees on her twenty-first birthday, a whirlwind of chaos is sure to happen. Especially when she finds out that you just can't kiss anyone carelessly without consequences
1. Chapter 1

_It Started with a Kiss- Twenty year old Kagome has never been kissed. When she decides that she's going to kiss the first person she sees on her twenty-first birthday, a whirlwind of chaos is sure to happen. Especially when she finds out that you just can't kiss anyone carelessly without consequences._

_..**.._

_Chapter One_

_..**.._

You always heard that saying that having your first kiss with someone was one of those life changing experiences. The ones that you see on those classic romantic movies. The girl would think about her one true love. Somehow fate would bring the two of them together. You would see them slowly falling in love with each other even before they realized that it was happening. There of course was also some type of drama involved. Look at Cinderella, she lost her shoe had to deal with the crazy jealousy of her step mother and step sister. Or how about the Little Mermaid, she lost her voice just to go after her one true love. Of course we know how this ended. The villain lost and true love prevailed with love's first kiss. Isn't this romantic? Doesn't everyone want a fairy tale ending? Love's first kiss.

That however wasn't the case with Kagome Higurashi. Here she was at the ripe age of 20 years old and still hasn't experience the thrill of having a first kiss. Not that she didn't want to, things just sort of happen and she never gotten the chance to kiss anyone. She didn't think that others were unworthy for taking her virgin lips. Hell she wanted someone to lose her virginity in the lip area. Things just didn't work that way.

"What are you over there thinking about Kagome? Quit zoning out." Her friend Yura said poking her.

"What was that?" Kagome was obviously daydreaming again.

"You should hurry, you know how the boss gets when we start slacking. They don't pay us enough for this level of stress." Yura complained.

"These frilly skirts are so degrading. I understand the idea that sex sales but when do we realize that we are just supporting the system and giving these guys out here boners for days." Sango groaned out. "That's my order Kagome, yours is still being prepared." Sango picked up the tray and walked out of the kitchen to serve the customers.

Kagome and two of her friends worked at the restaurant Serve'em Hot. The restaurant was known for its seafood, ribs, and pasta. It was a relaxed atmosphere and was ranked in the top 20 up and coming businesses. Not only was the food good, the waitresses were the talk of the town. The skimpy clothing that waitresses wore caused all of the men to visit the restaurant on the regular basis. Most of the men would spend their weekly cheek just to see a little skin from a waitress or two. Even with the tips that some men would offer, it still was degrading to say the least.

"Okay here's your order full rack of baby back ribs, with potatoes and mac and cheese. Another order of Grilled Tilapia and seared spinach. Is there anything else that I can do for you?" Kagome asked her customers. She could see that both men were obviously doodling over her outfit. This was part of the job description. Men just seemed to love seeing women dressed in their wildest fantasy.

"No you've been very kind." The customer eyed her up and down. This didn't go unnoticed by Kagome in the slightest but she learned that as long as they didn't try anything crazy she wouldn't have to back hand anyone.

After dismissing the last customer, Yura locked the doors to keep anyone else from entering inside. Sango and Kagome were finishing up with helping some of the other employees clean up the kitchen and make sure that all of the equipment and other items were placed in their proper places.

"I don't think I can work here another day. I've got to find me a better paying job." Yura grabbed her things from her locker.

"Definitely but we can't do anything too drastic. Kagome has a birthday coming up." Sango remembered.

"Oh yeah, you are still a baby. I remember when I was turning 21. Those were the glory years. I was so drunk that I can barely remember all the stuff I gotten into. Lucky for me, someone recorded the whole thing." Yura winked.

"How can you get so drunk that you don't remember anything?" Kagome asked. "I don't even want to know. You are the sexual one out of all of us."

Yura laughed, "Hey you gotta let loose every now and then

..**..

Kagome flopped on her bed as she kicked off her shoes. Another exhausting day at work and the energy she had earlier seemed to have been zapped right out of her. In just a few days she would be turning 21 and she was still a virgin in the lip department. That was pretty pathetic even for her. She didn't think anything of it when she was in middle school or high school. Relationships were pretty much over-rated. Sure she had her share of admirers and even gone a few dates. However, nothing stuck and she would usually break it off politely. Now here she was coming face to face with being 21 and still not having her first kiss.

"I mean what's the big deal in a first kiss? It's just lip touching lip. Why haven't I kissed anyone? I sound like a prude with this." Kagome thought out loud. "I definitely gotta find someone to kiss. Who goes 20 years without having a single kiss?"

..**..

"So what are you planning for me? I know that you have something up your sleeve this year." Kagome asked Sango who wasn't saying anything about the matter.

"Kagome you know that I got you girl. You're my best friend but that doesn't mean that I am going to tell you what I have planned for you."

"Now Sango we tell each other everything. Why would you want to keep this from me?" Kagome pretended to pout.

"Don't give me that bull you know that you were the same way when my birthday came up. So I am just returning the favor." Sango teased.

"That's completely different. You didn't want to know what I had planned for you. I'm the exact opposite."

"And that's exactly why I'm not telling you. It's better that you don't know what's going to happen and take it all in stride."

Sango and Kagome had been best friends since they were in diapers. Their families were friends so it was to be expected that the two of them would be friends as well. Sango was the exact opposite from Kagome while Kagome was bubbly, energetic, and outgoing. Sango was reserved and shy. She was the introvert to Kagome's extrovert. She did have her moments however.

"So I'm going to have a party or big shin dig?"

"Something like that and I'll just leave it at that." Sango couldn't help but to laugh at Kagome's tenacity. She was persistent when it comes to her birthday. "So have you talked to your mom or brother?"

"Yeah, I talked to them a few days ago. They're doing well. Mom said that she already mailed out my present so I should be getting it any day now." Kagome couldn't help but to smile.

"That's good to hear."

"Hey Sango I've been thinking and I think what I really want for my birthday is to get kissed."

Sango stopped what she was doing and looked at her best friend. She studied Kagome's features and saw that Kagome was serious. She let out a sigh and walked over to her and gave her a peck on the cheek. "There you go. You have your birthday present. Now I won't have to do anything." Sango smirked laughing a bit.

"You're so silly. You know that's not what I meant by getting kissed."

"You have to be more specific Kagome." Sango teased.

"I'm serious though Sango. Here I am 20 years old and I have never been kissed. I feel like I'm in that movie 'Never Been Kissed' Do you know how that feels to have virgin lips?"

"Umm I really can't say and have you even seen the movie Never Been Kissed?"

"That's beside the point. I'm like the female character in that movie. I could go well into my adult years and never know what it is like to be kissed. Do you know what people say about people who have never been kissed? It is social suicide."

"Well we aren't in high school anymore. So that doesn't work. You could always end up like the 40 year old virgin. That was a pretty funny movie. I think you could pull it off."

"I'm glad that you can find humor in my misfortune Sango. You take the best friend role quite seriously." Kagome pretended to pout.

"Stop being dramatic because it's not that serious. You'll get your first kiss you can't just force this type of thing. It will happen you just have to give it time." Sango pointed out. "Besides it's kind of like sex. It's not perfect. Sometimes you'll mess up but with practice you get better and better." Sango grinned devilishly.

"Okay, you're having a mini orgasm over there. I so didn't need the visual. I'd say that you are as bad as Yura." Kagome laughed walking off.

"Hey sex is a part of life and so is an orgasm." Sango laughed as well.

..**..

The days gone by in a foggy haze as it was the night before Kagome's 21st birthday. She made the resolve that she was going to kiss the first person that she saw. It may be a little reckless and completely insane but Kagome refused to go another year or even years without knowing what it felt like to be kissed. She talked to her best friend and a few of her closest friends about it. Sango thought it was stupid and that she should just wait. Yura on the other hand thought it was something Kagome should go for. You only live once right and kissing a complete stranger could be something that she could mark off her bucket list.

Kagome looked over at the clock. It was fifteen minutes past eleven. She decided that she would go out and stroll around the city before her birthday came. That would give her plenty of time to scout out the area and potentially find a handsome stranger to kiss.

She quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and t-shirt to throw on. Nothing fancy just comfortable. Besides knowing her, she would need some good tennis shoes to wear in case she would have to run. The weather was beginning to change signifying a change in the season. Kagome grabbed a sweater just in case it was cooler than she expected. She grabbed her keys and phone and headed out.

The city that Kagome lived in was quite busy during the night time. This isn't out of the ordinary since most people worked a 9-5 job and would unwind at the local bars and nightclubs that were scattered in various locations across the city. Kagome walked around just loving the vibe of being in the city. It was definitely different from her hometown. She lived in more of a suburban area with a mixture of country and city living. So being thrust into the city lifestyle wasn't that much of an adjustment for her.

Kagome spent the remainder of her hour just strolling around the open park in the city. There were quite a few people there so she could just pick a random guy to kiss and high tail it out of there. Kagome could feel herself blushing at the thought that she was actually going to do this.

"I can't believe that I am doing this. To kiss a complete stranger is such a compulsive move. Shoot I better put this lip gloss on. I don't want my first kiss to be me having crusty lips." Kagome couldn't help but to chuckle as she pulled out her strawberry flavored lip gloss. She looked at her phone and it was a minute until midnight.

Kagome could feel her heart racing as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She needed her heart to find the right person to kiss. When she opens her eyes, the first person she would see would definitely be the one she kissed. After counting to 60, she opened her eyes and looked up. Her eyes spotted a silver hair guy walking in the opposite direction as she. It was unusual to see someone with silver hair but she couldn't let that distract her from her mission.

Kagome took a deep breath. It was now or never.

Kagome walked towards the guy, her heart beating at a rapid pace. She tapped the guy on the shoulder. He stopped and looked directly at her. His amber eyes locking into her brown ones. Kagome quickly closed her eyes stepping on her tip toes and planted her lips firmly on his.

His eyes widen in surprise and before anything could be processed in his brain, Kagome quickly rushed off.

..**..


	2. Chapter 2

_It Started with a Kiss- Twenty year old Kagome has never been kissed. When she decides that she's going to kiss the first person she sees on her twenty-first birthday, a whirlwind of chaos is sure to happen. Especially when she finds out that you just can't kiss anyone carelessly without consequences._

_..**.._

_Chapter Two_

_..**.._

Kagome couldn't believe that she kissed a complete stranger. The rush that she was feeling was exciting. Her heart was racing rapidly in her chest but she wasn't going to stop running until she made it home. She didn't have time to look back to see if he was following her. Knowing her she would probably run into something the moment she'd look back. It felt like forever but Kagome finally made it her apartment. She was breathing heavily and used the door as leverage to keep herself balanced.

"Remind myself that I have…have to get…whew! I am definitely out of…shape." She tried to catch her breath as she felt the cool air brush against her. She opened her door and quickly walked in closing it shut, making sure the door was locked. She leaned against the door, holding on her chest. Her heart was still racing but she wasn't out of breath.

"I can't believe that I actually did that. I kissed a complete stranger for my first kiss." She touched her lips. It was odd. She could still feel the touch of his lips on hers.

"I can't wait to tell Sango. I know she's definitely going to have some words to say." Kagome said as she headed towards her room.

Outside a pair of amber eyes was watching in the distance. A smirk crept on his face as he disappeared within the moonlight.

..**..

"So you're telling me that you kissed a complete stranger in the park." Sango couldn't believe that she was hearing this. She knew that Kagome wanted to have her first kiss but she didn't think that Kagome would go to such extremes to actually get it.

"See when you say it like that you make it sound bad." Kagome waited for the chefs to finish up on her order.

"Yeah because any normal person would just go up to a random stranger and plant a wet one on them."

"I think it's cute and spontaneous. When you do things like that you are letting your sexuality take you places." Yura voiced in her opinion.

"That because you are the epitome of sexuality." Sango shook her head. "But doesn't it bother you that you just kissed a complete stranger? He could've had genital herpes on the lip."

"Oooh." Yura scrunched up her face. "That's no bueno. That would've definitely messed up your social life."

"I have no social life if I never kissed a guy." Kagome sighed as the chef placed her order on the tray.

"True but then again this is your fault. You never put yourself out there." Yura walked off with her order.

Kagome was having a good birthday so far. Even though she had to work, extra money was a nice gift too. When she gets her check it definitely was going to look nice. The hours went by fast as her co-workers decided to tell the entire restaurant that it was her birthday. The tips that she received was a nice gift.

"So what time are we going out?"

"You know that I got you Kagome. It is your birthday so it's your day girl."

"So I still want to know exactly how you kissed this mystery guy." Yura asked. "I just can't see our little Kagome doing something so bold and spontaneous."

"I think that Yura's ways are rubbing off of you Kagome."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Yura laughed. "Kagome needs to embrace her inner sex kitten and pounce on her victims."

"Hey I wasn't talking about having sex with the first guy I saw. I just wanted to get my first kiss out of the way. So I just did what I had to do." Kagome shrugged her shoulders hiding her smile. "It was kind of fun though. You know the thrill and adrenaline it was insane."

"You know that's exactly how having sex is."

"YURA! Not everything is sexual." Sango couldn't help but to shake her head.

"Well Kagome is well on her way to spreading them buns for some guy so might as well get her prepared. Hell she may get lucky for her birthday and finally lose her V-card. It's about time she loses it." Yura teased.

"That sounds like a plan."

"Kagome! I know you aren't really considering that?" Sango looked at both Kagome and Yura. "See ever since that little kisses you've gotten quite bold."

"No I haven't." Kagome laughed. "I'm just kidding. I am in no position to want to lose my virginity. I just really wanted to get my first kiss out the way."

"You still haven't told us how the kiss was like. Was it everything that you imagined? You did think that fireworks were supposed to erupt."

"Nothing like that Sango." Kagome grabbed her bag. "It was sort of magnetic for some reason. Like a gravitational pull."

"So your lips were a magnet to this guy? That sounds so sexual in so many ways." Yura couldn't help but laugh.

"Everything is so sexual for you Yura. I really think we need to make sure you aren't a nympho or something."

"Sango I embrace all of my nympho tendencies full heartedly."

"Anyways, we're going to stop talking about sex and kisses. I finally got my first kiss out of the way. So I'm ready to have some fun with my girls and get loose."

"Well one last thing. What if you meet him again? I'm sure that would be one awkward situation." Sango laughed.

"I doubt that he'll find me or even remember me. It was sort of dark outside and it was at midnight. I don't think I'll ever run into him again."

..**..

Sango planned a little surprise party for Kagome. It really wasn't a surprise party since Kagome figured out after probing questions. Yura eventually spilled the beans but Sango knew that it wouldn't be long before Kagome found a way to know. She really didn't know the whole concept of surprise. She had to be in the know. Sango decided that throwing a party at an underground club would be fun. She knew a friend who had all types of connections. She asked for a favor and with that, the party was going to be epic. Kagome loved going to parties and clubs so this was right up her alley.

"That's a cute outfit. Where'd you get that?" Yura asked.

"I got this at Love Culture. That store is my paradise and the prices aren't that bad either. It was on sale so I got it for a good price." Kagome said as she wore a red bodycon keyhole dress that hugged against her curves perfectly. Yura was the one who did her make up. Kagome however, didn't want to wear any. Yura convinced Kagome that she should spice it up for her 21st birthday. As Yura would say, you only turn 21 once.

The club was located in the downtown area of the city. The hustle and bustle of the night life was like none other. She was used to the quiet and serene atmosphere of her hometown. This was definitely different and even though it wasn't like home it was something Kagome came to love about the city. The entrance of the club was packed with people waiting to get in. The line was long and wasn't moving at all.

"Hold up right quick." Yura said as she walked off disappearing within the crowd of people. Both Sango and Kagome knew exactly what she was doing and shook their heads. Yura was a night owl and knew everyone in the city some way or another. Within minutes, Yura returned telling Kagome and Sango to follow her.

"Did you give him the list of people that are coming?" Sango asked.

"Sure did." Yura winked.

The club atmosphere was something that Kagome still couldn't get used to. Even though she had come plenty of times this one was different. The music was blasting as the deejay was mixing up the records with ease. The club lights glistening with the neon lights and the smell of the club itself.

"Looks like things are about to pick up." Kagome said as more people were entering the club. "So where exactly are we going to be?"

"In the VIP section. It's already reserved for us and everything." Sango led her to the back of the club where a section labeled 'Kagome H." There was a bouncer in the entrance to keep those who weren't on the list to enter. There was a huge table that had several birthday presents. There were cards and balloons and other party decorations. There was a huge sign that read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME' in big bold letters.

"Happy birthday Kagome!" one of Kagome's friends said from behind her.

"Azuna! Thanks." Kagome said giving her a hug.

The crowd was getting larger by the second as more of Kagome's friends were showing up. Kagome was definitely having a good time as she took it all in. Majority of the people who were on the list were able to make it. Yura had a surprise of her own in store for Kagome. Kagome was definitely going to remember this night.

"So you're going to get a lap dance tonight Kagome." Yura said with a nonchalant expression on her face.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow as she took another shot. "I know that I didn't hear you correctly. It may be the buzz of this drink or the loud music."

"Oh you heard what I said. You're getting a lap dance. It's time for the birthday girl to really enjoy a good birthday present."

"Who said that I wanted to have a lap dance?"

"It doesn't matter if you said it or not. This is your birthday but I'm quite sure that the other guests would love to see some manly flesh."

"Where's Sango? I know she didn't have anything to do with this."

"Of course not and she's on the phone with her boyfriend. I wonder if we're going to meet this guy." Yura who was now gyrating her hips to the hypnotic beat.

"I've seen a picture and he's cute."

The deejay gave Kagome a shout out for her birthday and everyone clapped their hands and a few woots were heard from within the crowd. A few of Kagome's friends dragged her onto the dance floor as one of their favorite dance songs blasted throughout the speakers.

"So where did you disappear to?" Yura asked as Sango walked towards her, face flustered.

"Not that it's any of your business." Sango joked. "My boyfriend is here and he's here with some of his friends."

"Did he bring the cake?"

"Of course, he knew that this was important. He knows better than to screw this up." Sango laughed.

"Okay so where is he? I want to see this mystery guy that you've kept secret for the past three months." Yura scanned the club entrance but didn't see anyone that gave the impression of being Sango's boyfriend.

"Stop trying to find him. You are going to have to wait just like the others."

"I don't care about how he looks. I want to see if any of his friends are eye candy." Yura couldn't help but to flirt when it came to men.

"There goes your main motivation. Everything is sexual for you." Sango shook her head. Yura stopped when one of the promoters of the club informed her that the male performers were there for the party. The excitement in Yura's eyes told Sango everything that she needed to know.

"Please don't tell me that you got Kagome male dancers?" Sango dreaded the answer to her question but she already knew that Yura was fully capable of making this party worthwhile.

"You already know the answer Sango. You know how I get down." Yura winked at her friend as she sashayed her hips and walked towards the crowd to find Kagome. Kagome was having a blast as she was dancing with her friends and taking another drink guzzling it down.

"Come on Kagome we have a birthday surprise for you." Yura grabbed her hand leading her towards the back of the VIP section. There was a chair in the center of the room that was specifically for Kagome. Kagome looked around wondering exactly what was going on.

"Take a seat right here." Yura instructed.

Kagome looked at her friend with a weary expression not really knowing what was going on. She sat down, looking around to see Sango and more of her friends had gathered around her in a semi-circle.

"So Kagome it is officially your 21st birthday. This is one momentous occasion that you only have once." Yura started. "So being the friend that I am, I thought that you should enjoy the company of these fine gentlemen." Yura stepped aside as the attention was now focused on the men that walked towards Kagome.

Kagome couldn't hide the blush that was beginning to form on her face. It was both out of shock and embarrassment. She didn't think that she would be getting a lap dance for her birthday. Not that she was one to complain, the men were extremely attractive and nice on the eyes. Hey you only turn 21 once right. She wasn't going to complain about this little present.

The guy with the bronze toned body and abs to kill for was the main dancer and he approached Kagome with a look of pure seduction. The game was about to begin and he was going to show Kagome what it really meant to turn 21.

The women were yelping and howling as he removed his shirt and revealed the outline of his abs and the toned shape V-cut that disappeared well into his pants. His rhythmic movements put not only the women in a trance but also Kagome as well. The fluidity of his movements was awe inspiring, if that was even possible.

"You really outdid yourself Yura." Sango couldn't help but to laugh.

"You know Kagome's going to remember this for a long time." Yura said her eyes still glued on the scene.

"Sango babe, sorry I'm late." The unfamiliar voice came from behind the two of them. Both Sango and Yura turned around. It didn't take long for Yura to figure out who the guy was, especially with the smile that Sango was giving off. The guy was definitely attractive on the eyes with his ivory skin complexion and jet black hair with violet eyes, Yura could see why Sango was smitten with the guy.

"Hey Miroku glad that you were able to make it." She couldn't help but to smile. Yura cleared her throat and Sango quickly remembered there wasn't a proper introduction. "My bad Yura this is my boyfriend Miroku. Miroku this is my friend Yura."

"Nice to meet you, I would shake your hand but I have this cake in my hands." He smiled.

"That's okay."

"So where do you want us to put this?"

"Us?" Sango asked.

"My best friend Inuyasha and his cousin Bankotsu are with me as well."

"So you brought some friends. That's a nice birthday present for Kagome." Yura smiled.

Both Bankotsu and Inuyasha made their way into the area. The two guys were extremely handsome. One had long silver hair that flowed endlessly and seemed to be of silk with amber eyes that shine like a topaz. The other hair was raven's black that was braided in a long ponytail. His bronze complexion rivaled that of the male dancer with blue eyes.

"The amber eyed Neanderthal is Inuyasha and the other Neanderthal is Bankotsu." Miroku gave the introduction to both Sango and Yura as he placed the cake on the table in the far corner of the room.

"You're cute." Yura wasted no time in her attraction to Bankotsu.

"Same for you." Bankotsu smirked as his eyes roamed over the ample cleavage that Yura blouse was displaying.

"So where's the birthday girl?" Miroku asked giving Sango a kiss on the cheek.

"She over there getting a lap dance." Sango pointed in the opposite direction.

Inuyasha's eyes were dead set on the woman that was too enthralled of what was going on around her to notice anything else. He knew exactly who she was. It didn't take long for him to realize that it was the same woman who planted a kiss on him. He didn't allow too much time to pass before he felt his feet carry his body in her direction.

They male dancer was now removing his belt from his pants and things were about to get hot and heavy. With one quick movement, Inuyasha grabbed the guy and pulled him away from the birthday girl. This action caused a reaction from not only the women who were enjoying the dance but from Kagome as well. Kagome stood up and looked at the unknown guy with a heated look. "What are you doing? Who are you and why did you just interrupt my lap dance?"

"You don't remember me do you?" the smirk was slowing forming on Inuyasha's lips.

Kagome folded her arms across her chest, "Am I supposed to?"

For a brief second Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a mischievous expression before doing something that caught both Kagome and everyone around them off guard, he kissed her.

"I'm the guy you kissed in the park and now you're mine."

..**..


	3. Chapter 3

_It Started with a Kiss- Twenty year old Kagome has never been kissed. When she decides that she's going to kiss the first person she sees on her twenty-first birthday, a whirlwind of chaos is sure to happen. Especially when she finds out that you just can't kiss anyone carelessly without consequences._

_..**.._

_Chapter Three_

_..**.._

Kagome couldn't believe what was happening. Here she was enjoying a lap dance that her friend Yura had arranged for her. Sure it was something that she wasn't expecting. She wasn't going to turn down some fun for her birthday. Then suddenly, this guy, whom she never met, comes out of nowhere and kisses her. She stared wide-eyed at the mysterious guy as he had a devilish grin on his face. The first reaction was to slap him and that's exactly what she did.

Her hand connected to his face, "Who do you think you are kissing me like that? You don't even know me." The disgust was evident in her voice and on her face.

"Now aren't you the birthday girl? Isn't it customary to give a kiss to celebrate your birthday?"

"In what country do they do that?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows. I thought that you would be okay with that. Since I am the guy that you kissed at the park."

Kagome eyes widen. Did she hear him correctly? Did he just say that he was the guy she kissed? The same guy that she thought she would never see again. How in the world did he find her? And how did he even know that it was her that kissed him? It was completely dark and that park didn't have any type of light. Well it did but it wasn't lit up to make it obvious. Kagome only stared.

"Now that I've found you, you're mine."

Kagome quickly rushed passed him as she walked towards Sango and Yura. All eyes were on her and the mysterious guy. Her mind was trying to process all the things that were going on. It was happening too fast and she needed a little breathing room.

"Looks like your friend doesn't waste time does he." Yura said, she too was surprised to see this guy randomly kiss Kagome on her lips. But hey stranger things have happened.

"Why are you running away?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome spun on her heels to face him, "What do you mean why am I running away? You kissed me and without my permission. I could have you arrested for harassment."

Inuyasha smirked at her, he liked the feisty personality she had. "This is coming from a woman who had no problem in kissing me last night."

Both Sango and Yura gasped at what he said. They looked at him and then back at Kagome. Their eyes continued to go between the two of them. Sango was the one to break the silence, not that it was silent being in a club and the music blasting. "This is the guy that you kissed Kagome?!"

Yura quickly walked off, not wanting the male dancers to leave. She told the guys that they could entertain the other women here. Many of the women were excited to have their own personal lap dance. Of course, they would have to pay him.

Yura quickly rushed back, not wanting to miss any juicy details. "Did I miss anything?"

Miroku seemed to be just as surprised as the girls. He looked over at his best friend and saw the confident expression that was plastered on his face. "I knew that you were a Neanderthal but this takes the cake." Miroku sighed.

"So this is the girl you were telling us about." Bankotsu eyes scanned Kagome's features. She was definitely nice on the eyes. "You're innocent that much is sure."

"What are you even talking about?" Kagome was definitely annoyed. "I still have a bone to pick with you. You don't just run up to a person and kiss them just because you have an urge." She knew that she was being a hypocrite but she was trying to wrap her mind around the fact that this guy knew that she kissed him.

"You can play the games all you like, but I know that it was you. I followed you to your apartment." Inuyasha still had that smirk on his face. Kagome wanted to slap the taste out of his mouth for kissing her and that smirk of his annoyed her too.

"You followed me?"

"Of course. I needed to know where the woman who stole a kiss from me resided." He chuckled a bit, "You really didn't think that you were going to get away with that did you?"

"Soooo this is the girl you said that kissed you." Miroku couldn't believe that his girlfriend was friends with the girl who kissed Inuyasha.

Sango was still confused, "I guess so."

"Okay so you found out that it was me who kissed you." Kagome folded her arms across her chest, "Do you want an award or something?"

"Yeah in fact I do." Inuyasha walked closer to her. "I already told you that you were mine and I meant that."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha as if he had two heads. "What do you mean that I'm yours? It was just a kiss guy. Nothing major I kissed you because I wanted to get my first kiss out-of-the-way." She shrugged her shoulders as if it was just that simple. "You so happen to be the guy that I kissed."

Inuyasha couldn't help but to give her his smirk, a smirk that was beginning to annoy Kagome immensely. "You don't get it do you?"

"Get what? What is there to get? I kissed you and somehow you are smitten with the kiss." Kagome couldn't help but to blush a bit. She still couldn't believe that she actually kissed him. But that was neither here nor now.

"I'm an Inu-Youkai, well err half." Inuyasha started, "A first kiss is very important in the courtship process."

"Courtship process?" Kagome was confused. "Are you talking about dating?"

"When Youkais date, a kiss is sacred. It's like sex, you can only share it with one person."

Bankotsu laughed, "I wouldn't say that you can just have sex with one person. I'm a living testament to that." He winked at Yura who couldn't help but to blush.

"What are you trying to say?" Kagome was still confused. She didn't know what Inuyasha was rambling about and none of it made sense. What did he mean about the Youkai or whatever it was he was talking about?

Sure the world was still getting used to the idea that Youkais walked among the humans. It was like angels and demons, a world full of diversity and variety. Something out of a fantasy book even. Still what did any of this have to do with her kissing him? It was a simple kiss, wasn't it?

"When you kissed me, you bounded your heart to me."

Kagome blinked a couple of times, trying to process exactly what he meant by that. "I bounded my heart to you? What do you mean by that?"

Inuyasha unbuttoned his shirt and revealed a strange marking on his chest. It was some sort of tattoo marking. It looked tribal or something along that nature. "This is the heart bond that we share now."

"That looks like any tattoo. You are definitely pulling my leg." Kagome laughed. "I don't know what type of trick you're trying to pull but it's not working."

"Why would I lie? I have no reason to."

"Is he telling the truth Miroku?" Sango looked at her boyfriend. This was definitely not how she envisioned her best friend's birthday party to turn out. A complete stranger who so happens to be the guy her best friend kissed. Who also is her boyfriend's best friend and now he was talking about the two of their hearts are bounded together. This definitely wasn't your ordinary birthday party.

Miroku really didn't know how to answer her question. Not that he didn't want to. Inuyasha was a Youkai or half Youkai and he was a human. So you could see where the lines were blurred. He knew that when it came to the opposite sex, Inuyasha was very picky. "I think we need to go somewhere quiet. This definitely isn't the appropriate scene for us to discuss this." Miroku stated.

"That sounds like a plan." Bankotsu said.

"I'm not going anywhere until we get to the bottom of this." Kagome said hotly.

'Who did this guy think he was? Barging pass everyone and telling the male dancer to move. Then kissing her in front of everyone and saying she was his.' This definitely made Kagome's blood boil.

"Well if you don't want to go somewhere private, I am fine with you showing me your mark in public." Inuyasha grinned as he quickly pulled Kagome towards him. If she didn't mind doing this in public he was cool with that.

Kagome didn't realize that this was happening so fast. He was very quick in his movements. In an instance he already reached out for her, pulling her closer to him.

"Hey get your hands off me. Who told you that you could touch me?" she pushed him away, removing herself from his grasp.

"Well you didn't want to discuss this matter in private so I assume…" Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"You assumed that I would let you feel me up. I hardly know you and if I did know you do you actually think you could do that?"

"Calm down Kagome, maybe it was just a misunderstanding." Sango intervened. She wasn't one who enjoyed public fights and arguments. "Let's just go to the bathroom and then we can try and figure this out."

Kagome nodded her head. She could see the smug look on his face, and for some reason that irritated her.

"Just wait here. I'm going to prove to you that this marking that you have is just some tattoo." Kagome motioned for Sango and Yura to follow her.

Once arriving in the bathroom, Kagome quickly found an empty stall. She knew that Inuyasha had to be full of it.

"Can you believe that he thinks that the two of us are bounded by the heart. What type of idiot is he?"

"Who would've thought that Sango's boyfriend is actually best friends with the guy you kissed." Yura couldn't help but to laugh. "Fate has definitely brought you two together."

"Fate hasn't done anything. Once I show him that I don't have whatever marking that he was referring to then I can be done with this whole ordeal." Kagome fumed as she was pulling her dress down to expose her bra.

"Well you have to admit, he is cute. All of them are cute actually." Yura laughed. "No scratch that, they're fine as hell. I see why you kept your boyfriend under wraps Sango."

"Whatever Yura, you wasted no time in talking to Bankotsu." Sango grinned at her friend.

"He's definitely cute. I think I may give him my number."

Sango shook her head, "Why am I not surprised by this."

"Because if I see something that I like, I go for it." Yura winked. "Hey Kagome are you almost done in there? You didn't take a shit without us knowing it."

Kagome quickly rattled herself back to reality as she quickly pulled up her dress and open the bathroom stall. Both Sango and Yura looked at their friend, who had a weird look in her eyes.

"Hey so was it true? Do you have a mark on your chest?"

Kagome quickly jetted pass her friends and back into the club. The music was blasting as couples and singles all around the club were dancing and partying the night away. Even in the VIP section that her friends were occupying, everyone was having fun. Unaware of all the drama that was going on currently. Kagome's eyes scanned through the entire club. She didn't see Inuyasha standing anywhere near his friends.

"Where did he go?" she fumed silently to herself.

"Looking for me?" Inuyasha appeared behind her catching her totally off guard.

She quickly turned around, but before she could say anything Inuyasha grabbed her hand leading her through a back entrance. It was too noisy for them to have this discussion. They needed to be somewhere quiet where it all could process better.

Walking into an abandon parking lot, Inuyasha finally let her hand go. Well more like Kagome snatched it away from him once they were at a safe distance.

"So now do you believe me?" Inuyasha smirked.

"What did you do to me? That wasn't there when I left my house."

"I told you we are bounded by the heart." Inuyasha knew that she was going to say something, "When you kissed me that was our first contact. A kiss isn't as simple for Youkais as it is for humans."

"Well what does this mean? Is there any way we can reverse it? I mean there has to be something you can do."

"I'm afraid not, you're mine now." The smirk grew wider on Inuyasha's lips.

"Stop saying it like that. You're making it sound as if you own me. Kagome Higurashi doesn't belong to anyone, especially a jerk like you." Kagome spun on her heels and proceeded to walk off.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed her and pushed her against the brick wall. It was like whiplash when her body connected against the hard wall. She could feel his body covering hers. She blinked a few times. He looked down at her smaller frame, the way her eyes looked on in confusion intrigued him.

"I know that this is hard for you to process. However, I was serious about you being mine. I'll give you time to let this sink in."

He looked at her lips they were so inviting. He resisted the urge to claim them again.

"I will come for you again Kagome." He moved his lips to her cheek, giving her a small kiss. "Now go, I'll leave you to your festivities."

Kagome nodded her head as she disappeared in the darkness and returned to the club.

..**..

Kagome's mind had been all over the place. The events from a few days ago were still replaying in her mind. She didn't think that kissing a stranger could prove to be a big mistake. Not only did she meet the arrogant bastard that she chose to be her first kiss, she also discovered that they were bounded together by the heart. She didn't want to go into the details of that whole matter. She knew that there must be a way for them to reverse this whole situation.

"You okay Kagome, you're zoning out again." Yura snapped her fingers to get Kagome back into reality.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry about that I was just thinking."

"Thinking about that mark you have?"

Kagome nodded her head. Even though she didn't want to tell them she knew that they were dying to know.

"It's crazy how all of this happened."

"I told you that you shouldn't have made a big deal of having your first kiss." Sango said shaking her head. "I mean if you would've just waited you wouldn't be in this situation to begin with."

"Oh so it's my fault now." Kagome shot back.

"Hey don't get upset with me. You're the one who did this. It's not my fault that you let your impulses guide you."

"Hey now what will it solve if we are biting each other heads off." Yura grabbed her order walking out of the kitchen.

Yura was right. Kagome shouldn't take her frustrations out on Sango. It wasn't Sango's fault that all of this was happening. Sango was actually the one who was trying to stop her from doing it.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't lash out on you."

"It's okay. You know I didn't take it to heart." Sango smiled at her friend.

The day went by rather slowly, mostly because Kagome was still hung up on the events from the previous days. All her mind was focused on was the weird marking she had on her chest. It was literally identical to the one Inuyasha had. That didn't bode well for Kagome. The customers were coming in at an alarming rate. Talk of the town placed the restaurant on a variety of magazines and newspaper articles. There were also commercials that were being broadcast to get the word out even more.

"I guess word is really getting out about this restaurant." Sango said as she handed her order to the chef so he could prepare the meal.

"I know it's like everyone is coming here." Kagome peaked from out of the kitchen to see more people coming in."

"I'm not complaining, these past couple of days has been great. I haven't seen so much money since my stripping days." Yura said resting against the wall.

"You got all the coins huh?"

"You know it!" Yura laughed as she was dancing a bit, swaying her hips and snapping her fingers.

"You're so silly." Kagome couldn't help but to laugh at her friends. It was nice to have them around.

"Kagome the manager wants you to serve the next table." One of her co-workers told her. "I think it's one of the owners of the restaurant."

Kagome eyes widen. "The owner of the restaurant is here?"

"Yeah, so hurry up. We don't want to keep him waiting."

"You're so lucky." Yura pouted. "Your tip is definitely going to be nice."

"I guess we can't all be lucky." Kagome winked as she grabbed the menus and headed towards her next customer. The smile was automatic for her, she was always smiling.

"Hello my name is Kagome I'll be your server. What would you like to…?" Kagome felt her smile vanish from her lips. She didn't expect to see him out of all people sitting right in front of her. There was no way God could be so cruel in punishing her like this.

The devilish smirk was evident on his face as he looked at the woman in front of him.

"Hello Kagome, looks like we meet again."

..**..


	4. Chapter 4

_It Started with a Kiss- Twenty year old Kagome has never been kissed. When she decides that she's going to kiss the first person she sees on her twenty-first birthday, a whirlwind of chaos is sure to happen. Especially when she finds out that you just can't kiss anyone carelessly without consequences._

_..**.._

_Chapter Four_

_..**.._

Kagome wasn't prepared to see him again, especially not here. She blinked at him, maybe she was imagining this. This had to be some sort of dream, better yet it was a nightmare. A nightmare that she hoped she would quickly awaken from.

"Are you going to stand there and gawk at me or are you going to take my order?" Inuyasha was obviously amused by her reaction. "You aren't at a good start. I would think that you would show more enthusiasm being that I am the owner of this restaurant."

Kagome blinked as the words were slowly registering in her head. She finally snapped out of her dazed look. "Are you serious? It's you! You're the owner of this restaurant." Kagome couldn't believe it.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes. I wouldn't imagine you being the owner."

"Well I am. Now I would like a glass of water." He said staring at her with that smirk of his.

"Okay one glass of water coming up." She jotted down the information and handed him the menu. Inuyasha made sure that his fingers grazed Kagome's skin. She immediately jumped a bit.

"Aren't we jumpy."

Kagome quickly headed back towards the kitchen. Her face was flushed and Yura quickly took notice of it. "Hey Kagome are you okay?"

"I can't believe this. He's here." Kagome was murmuring to herself. She didn't realize that Yura was standing in front of her.

"Who's here?" Yura asked not really knowing what Kagome was talking about.

"The bastard who kissed me and gave me that weird tattoo on my chest." Kagome fumed.

It didn't take long for Yura to guess who Kagome was talking about. "Oh you're talking about Inuyasha. Wait what?! He's here! I thought you were serving the owner of the restaurant. How did you get to his table?"

"That's the problem. I think he is the owner of the restaurant." Kagome

Things were taking a turn to weirdsville fast. Who would've guess that the turn of events would lead them together again. Or maybe some crazy stalker impulse on Inuyasha's part.

"You have got to be kidding me. You're telling me that he is the owner of this restaurant." Yura was in disbelief. "He doesn't even look past 25. How could he possibly be the owner or even own a restaurant."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. She didn't like that she was in this predicament and wanted to find an escape route fast. Even though she wanted to leave, she didn't dare try. She couldn't afford to lose her job.

"Dang I forgot I got to get him some water." Kagome quickly grabbed a glass cup putting some ice in it and pouring some water from the faucet.

"You're not going to get the water bottles that are kept stored in the refrigerator?" Yura asked.

"Nope, he'll be all right." Kagome grinned as she headed back out. She took a deep breath. She knew she needed to be on her best behavior. Her manager was probably watching and being that Inuyasha was still the customer she needed to exemplify great customer service "Sorry for the wait, here's your water." She placed it on the table handing him a straw.

Inuyasha took a sip of the water and gave her a look. "Excuse me Kagome but this water tastes funny."

Kagome faked the smile on her lips, "It tastes funny. What do you mean by that sir?"

"I don't know you're the waitress right. I think I would like another glass of water." He handed her the glass.

"Sure thing sir." Kagome made sure her voice was even and upbeat. She turned around walking towards the kitchen. She emptied the contents down the drain and rinsed out the glass. Walking towards the refrigerator she used the ice maker to get fresh ice and grabbed one of the water bottles pouring fresh water into the glass. Walking back to the table she placed the glass on the table. "I hope that this is better for your taste sir."

Inuyasha took a sip from his drink and shook his head, "Thanks this is much better."

"Would you like an appetizer or anything before you place your order?"

Inuyasha scanned the contents of the menu. Not like he didn't know what was on the menu. He handpicked what items and meals would be served for the public and with his taste in food he knew that those who did come to his restaurant were enjoying the meals.

He looked at Kagome with a smirk, "I would like everything on the menu." He closed it handing it to Kagome.

Kagome blinked a few times. Did she just hear him correctly? Did he just say that he wanted everything that was on the menu? "You want everything?"

"Yes."

"That is a lot of food. Wouldn't you want something more…"

"I would want one of everything on the menu." He eyed her closely. "I am the customer and isn't the saying 'the customer is always right' around here." He couldn't help but to chuckle.

Kagome forced a smile on her lips. "That's right, the customer is always right."

"I mean if you think that this is too big of an order for you then I can call the manager and have him have someone else to replace you."

"Oh no I'm fully capable of handling that." Kagome said as she turned around and headed to the kitchen. She didn't want that guy to feel as if he was getting under her skin. She needed to be a professional and deal with him as if he was a regular customer, err well owner of the restaurant and not a guy who was somehow causing her life to be filled with drama.

"Here's the order." Kagome gave it to the cook who couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was the entire menu on here that Kagome gave him.

"You have got to be kidding." He looked at Kagome thinking this was some type of joke.

"Nope, he wants the entire menu."

"I can understand he's the owner but this is just crazy."

"He's crazy." Kagome murmured to herself. "The manager wants us to make a good impression on him so that he knows that we are doing a good job. So looks like this is the ultimate order."

"I can't believe that he's actually ordering all of this." Sango said walking next to Kagome. "Why would he do that?"

"He's crazy." Kagome blurted. "I think he's trying to be a show-off or just make my life miserable. Ever since I kissed him and meeting him at the club, he's been an ass. I don't even know him all that well and he's getting on my nerves."

"Well maybe he's trying to impress you."

"Who impresses someone by flaunting their money and ordering the entire menu?" Kagome still couldn't believe that he was the owner of the restaurant and out of all people it was him. "I know it's going to take a while to prepare all of the meals. So I'm going to need your help with getting the food out."  
>"Sure thing."<p>

"Where's Yura? I am going to need her help as well."

"She's finishing up on her last customer. I can tell her that you need her help too." Sango walked out of the kitchen to let Yura know.

It took the chefs thirty minutes to prepare the meals. Kagome being the waitress that she was, Kagome maintained a profession disposition and informed her customer that the food would be ready within minutes. Even though she wanted to wring his neck for that large order. When the orders were finally ready all three girls headed with the food in tow.

"I'm sorry for the wait." Kagome placed the large tray on the wooden stand. "Here's your order sir." Kagome placed the plates on the table.

"Kagome all of these are not for me."

Kagome looked at him in confusion. She knew that she didn't give the chefs the menu just for him to say that he didn't want them anymore. She had to keep herself in check before she went off on him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"In all actuality this meal is for the entire restaurant." He stated. "I've paid for the meals of everyone that is present in this restaurant. Each order has a number on it, you can now pass them throughout the restaurant and give them to the person with the ticket number."

Sango and Yura quickly scattered with the meals in their hand and passed out each order. Kagome just stood there, processing what she just heard. He actually paid for everyone's order. She dismissed the thought as she joined Sango and Yura and gave the customers their food. Everyone is the restaurant were pleased and surprised that they didn't have to pay for their meals. Many gave high praises to the owner for the kind act. The manager of course was glad that Mr. Tashio was pleased with all of his staff and employees. Inuyasha motioned for the manager to come see him and the two talked while Kagome and her friends waited for him to motion them over.

"I can't believe he actually paid for everyone's meals. That was nice of him." Sango smiled seeing the customers happy over the kind gesture.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Yura asked.

"Who cares I am just ready for him to leave. Who would've known we were working for that guy."

"Fate has a funny way of putting people in your life." Yura said. "The guy that decided to be the recipient of your first kiss is also the owner of the restaurant you work for."

Kagome didn't want to think of the series of events that led her to that. She didn't think that having a first kiss could lead her to meeting a jerk like him. Even if her judgment about him was premature, something about him came off as arrogant and cocky. Like he knew everything and that alone made her mad.

"I would choose a jerk as my first kiss."

"Kagome," her manager walked towards her. "Mr. Tashio would like to talk to you."

"Okay." Kagome said as she headed to Inuyasha's table. She knew that something was up. If it wasn't for that smirk on his face that gave it away.

Inuyasha couldn't help but to eye her in that uniform. At first he thought the idea of having the waitresses wearing such outfits was sexist but seeing Kagome in it didn't seem like a bad idea after all. "You look good in that outfit Kagome."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "As long as you don't touch then we'll be good."

"Here's your tip for being a great waitress. You've exceeded all expectations." He handed her a huge tip that was beyond what she was used to.

Kagome looked at the money that was in her hand and she couldn't accept that. It wasn't like she was the only one who served him. Sango, Yura, and several others helped her as well. "I can't accept this."

"Why not?"

"I wasn't the only one who served you." She handed him back the money. "It wouldn't be fair for me to take this from you and you not giving them any money as well."

"Don't worry about that." He motioned his head over to where her manager was standing. "I gave him money for each waiter and waitress that helped you."

Kagome turned around and she could see the looks on her friend's faces as they received their tip. She couldn't help but smile. Seeing her friends happy made her happy.

"So it shouldn't be a problem that you take this money as well. You deserve it." He grabbed the money and placed it in her chest in the open area of her waitress uniform causing Kagome to shriek a bit from the close proximity.

"What are you doing?" she pushed his hands away.

"You're mine don't you remember. You have the exact same marking as I."

"Don't get too comfortable. I'm not yours and I barely know you." Her cheeks were red but it wasn't because of him. She felt embarrassed by his boldness and the fact he slipped the money in her bra.

He smirked. "I won't be too forceful with you." He stood up. "I'll be seeing you around Kagome." He winked at her before leaving the restaurant.

..**..

After Inuyasha's surprise visit to his restaurant, business was definitely improving a hundred fold. The customers that received free meals were spreading the word about the owners visit, enticing new customers to come and want to receive a free meal as well. Even if it was a marketing strategy it was working. More and more people were coming and not just because of that. The food, atmosphere and employees were receiving rave reviews. Business was booming and growing with each passing day.

Kagome's off day was all about her getting her rest. She still hadn't used any of the money that she received from Inuyasha. She didn't know if it was a set up and if she spent it, she had this nagging feeling that he would use that as a clutch to get her to return the favor. Sango and Yura were beyond grateful for the money. Even though his visit was over three weeks ago.

"So have you seen Inuyasha since the restaurant incident?" Sango asked as they were at the nail salon getting a pedicure.

"No, why should I?"

"Well I still want to tell him thank you for the tip. I wasn't expecting to get that much money."

"Isn't he best friends with Miroku? You can just tell Miroku."

"I hadn't talked to Miroku in two weeks. He's been busy with work and I don't want to bother him."

"That's odd." Kagome said. "He seems like a decent guy compared to Inuyasha."

"I don't know he seems like he is a nice guy. Has the mark left your chest?"

"No." Kagome didn't like the fact that she still shared that stupid scar with Inuyasha. It made her feel uncomfortable like she was branded without permission. "I need to talk to him about this stupid thing. It won't come off and it's making me mad. Maybe I can go to a tattoo shop and see if they can remove it."

"Do you think that they can do that?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "If not I can just go schedule a doctor's appointment. My doctor should know something." Kagome pulled out her cellphone and called her doctor. "Hello Nurse Hoki I would like to schedule a doctor's appointment. Are there any free openings for today?"

"Let me check Dr. Tsukino schedule and see if she has any openings. Let me check right quick." She placed Kagome on a quick hold as she reviewed Dr. Tsukino's schedule. Within a minute, she was back on the phone. "Yes Ms. Higurashi, she has an opening for 1:45. Is that a good time for you?"

"Yes that's perfect. I'll see you at 1:45." Kagome hung up the phone with a smile on her face.

"You seem happy." Sango laughed. "You really want to get rid of that mark."

"I'm telling you that he did something for this to appear on my chest." Kagome didn't care that he was a Youkai or whatever it was that he claimed to be. She wasn't going to keep some stupid mark on her chest that didn't have any meaning to her. "I just want it off as soon as possible and I know that my doctor will be able to find a way to get rid of it."

As soon as Kagome and Sango finished up on their pedicure, they made a few stops to several stores. It was still early but Kagome had time to spare before her doctor's appointment. After making a few stops Kagome said she would let Sango know what the doctor would say. She just knew that her doctor was going to make all of this go away.

Kagome's doctor's office was in the heart of downtown. It was a family owned clinic and she loved how it was family oriented and owned. There weren't many people there in the waiting area, so she knew that this would be a quick trip. Kagome signed in and took a seat. The receptionist handed her a clipboard with anything that needed to be updated. After filling out the sheet, Kagome handed it back to her and waited for her name to be called.

"Kagome Higurashi." The nurse called.

Kagome quickly walked towards her and greeted her nurse with a smile. "Hi Ms. Hoki." Kagome said with a smile.

"Hello Ms. Higurashi. How are you today?"

"I'm well. What about you?"

"I'm pretty good can't complain. Follow me and we'll be going to the last room on the right." She led Kagome to the room. She took Kagome's blood pressure, weight, and temperature which were standard procedure. "Everything seems fine. So Kagome what is the reason for your visit?"

"Okay well a few weeks ago I kissed this guy and for some strange reason, I have this strange marking on my chest and it won't go away."

"A strange mark?" Nurse Hoki seemed confused.

Kagome nodded her head. It's a weird marking, it looks like a tattoo." Kagome unbuttoned her blouse to reveal the marking to the nurse. Nurse Hoki examined the marking and nodded her head. "Okay I will give this information to Dr. Tsukino and she'll be here momentarily."

"Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome." She excused herself out of the room.

Kagome waited for her doctor to come in. The sooner she could get rid of the marking the sooner she could return to her normal life. There was a knock on the door and Kagome sat up as her doctor walked in.

"Hello Kagome."

"Hi Dr. Tsukino." Kagome smiled.

"So I hear that you have a strange marking on your chest. Can I have a look?"

Kagome nodded her head as she unbuttoned her blouse. Dr. Tsukino examined the markings of it and thoroughly examined it. Her brows furrowed a bit as she ran her finger across it. The expression on her face was serious yet calm at the same time. She typed some stuff on her computer and told Kagome to button her blouse.

"So is there any way that you can remove this from my chest?"

"Kagome unfortunately I cannot have that removed." She started. "That is the marking of Inu Youkais. I can't take it off even if I tried."

Kagome blinked a few times. "Wait you can't remove this but there has to be some way to remove this."

Dr. Tsukino smiled. "That particular marking is quite similar to one that runs in my family. My sister's husband has the exact same markings and so does his sons whenever the marking appears."

Kagome gaped at her doctor. "Don't tell me that you know this guy name Inuyasha."

She laughed a bit, "Yes he's my nephew."

..**..


End file.
